HF 009
7:01:11 PM Jamaros: Ok, I'm gonna begin then. 7:01:28 PM Jamaros: So, previously, Hank got some new armor. 7:01:39 PM Jamaros: ...that was the only important note, right? 7:01:52 PM Jamaros: Can't think of anything else I need to bring up. 7:02:01 PM Jamaros: :) 7:02:56 PM Jamaros: Ok, joking aside. You guys stopped by the MG to a) get Creed checked out and b) investigate Oserik, the mysterious guild member. 7:03:43 PM Jamaros: You find Oserik missing, but an inspection by Minotaur medical magician, Koorak, found a curse in Creed's brain that had begun to spread. Giving her magical abilities, but also headaches and potential brain damage. 7:04:15 PM Jamaros: You found out this curse was first placed on Creed by William Steelfarmer, who then appeared, visibly very injured. 7:04:43 PM Jamaros: You found out Oserik was doing something strange in a building somewhere, a tree appeared, and that's where we last left off. 7:05:00 PM Jamaros: So...you're still in the hall, looking out a window at a giant tree in the center of town. 7:05:12 PM Jamaros: What do you want to do? 7:05:28 PM Rune: That was very dramatic. 7:05:40 PM Hank: can I see anything strange about the tree? 7:05:56 PM Jamaros: Give me a perception real quick. 7:06:12 PM Quill: Quill 's attention is on bleeding Steelfarmer. 7:06:28 PM Rune: Rune 's is too. 7:06:33 PM Rune: Is he all right? 7:07:19 PM Anna: Anna is also trying to help William. (I'm going to try rolling Medicine. Perhaps nonmagical healing will help?) 7:07:19 PM Jamaros: You go over to look at Steelfarmer and he is looking visibly worse than before. He's been placed in a bed and breathing heavily. 7:07:30 PM Jamaros: Ok, roll it, Anna. 7:08:05 PM Rune: What happened? And why is there a tree in Rich-People-Ville? 7:08:06 PM Jamaros: Ok, what are you physically doing to help him, medicine wise? 7:08:29 PM Jamaros: William: "I was...trying...to close...they all just...opened...at once..." 7:08:39 PM Jamaros: William: "An arm...right at me..." 7:10:10 PM Anna: Anna examines him for clues as to the nature of his injuries, then attempts to apply the appropriate herbal medicines, if any are needed. If wounds need stitching, she'll have to ask for a needle and thread. 7:10:39 PM Rune: What all opened at once? 7:10:43 PM Quill: Are any of those sentence fragments useful to anyone else? 7:11:23 PM Hank: And are the injurie related to the binding? 7:13:04 PM Jamaros: William: "The binding...it left the barriers...weak...things...slip through..." 7:13:19 PM Jamaros: William: "I am...so sorry..." 7:13:45 PM Quill: (Can I roll something to put together what he's saying into something useful?) 7:14:10 PM Jamaros: You can try insight if you want. 7:14:22 PM Creed: (( finally r20 let me in )) 7:14:37 PM Rune: I'm not even certain if you ought to be sorry or not. If you're a mage why are you wearing eleventy-billion tons of metal, that's daft. 7:14:41 PM Creed: ( Would Creed know what he's talking about? ) 7:14:52 PM Hank: (can I try insight as well) 7:15:00 PM Jamaros: Anyone who wants to can. 7:15:06 PM Quill: (( 6. I think he's been wounded somehow.)) 7:15:15 PM Creed: ( 16 ) 7:15:30 PM Quill: Quill moves over to look at the tree. 7:18:24 PM Quill: (Is it just a tree? Is there anything special about it? Is it eating people?) 7:18:35 PM Jamaros: Roll perception. 7:18:56 PM Quill: ((11.) 7:18:57 PM Hank: It seems to not be fully here 7:19:22 PM Creed: "William, what came through?" 7:19:58 PM Jamaros: William: "...everything...everything can..." 7:20:14 PM Jamaros: William's eyes glaze over and he exhales one last time. 7:20:26 PM Jamaros: He's motionless now. 7:20:29 PM Rune: And do we still need to close the doors or not? 7:20:33 PM Creed: "God damnit William!" 7:20:59 PM Creed: "No, we need to go." 7:21:07 PM Anna: "Does anyone know the spell to knit wood an- Drat." 7:21:33 PM Quill: Birds. 7:21:41 PM Quill: And dammit, now we'll never get paid. 7:21:53 PM Quill: Or some kind of winged critters. 7:22:42 PM Jamaros: Koorak comes over. "What about birds?" 7:23:00 PM Quill: Quill points out the window. 7:23:04 PM Quill: Coming out of the tree. 7:23:14 PM Anna: "Eh, there may still be hope. As I was saying, does anyone know the repair spell? Mending, I think it's called?" 7:23:25 PM Quill: Seems like an invasion. 7:23:42 PM Jamaros: Koorak: "You cannot mend death, young one." 7:23:49 PM Hank: Do you know what William wa talking about Esme? 7:23:52 PM Rune: Knit what? 7:24:03 PM Creed: "Koorak, Esme.. do you know how to close a dimensional barrier?" 7:24:37 PM Jamaros: Esme: "Maybe. Not much. I know the binding dealt with planes. I do not know about barriers within the city." 7:24:59 PM Creed: "The barriers within the city are too thin because of the semi-failed attempt with the Binding 70 years ago." 7:25:08 PM Jamaros: ((Oh no, skype's messing with Rune again)) 7:25:14 PM Creed: (( oh boy)) 7:25:37 PM Quill: ((Maybe we should try making a new room. We've had lots of problems with this one.)) 7:26:00 PM Jamaros: ((Ok, let me try. Keep going here, in the meantime.)) 7:26:05 PM Rune: ((It's catching up kind of.)) 7:26:55 PM Anna: "Tffh. It's been awhile since I was young. Also, I'm not sure a wooden figure wearing a halfling can die." 7:26:59 PM Rune: Somebody needs to say exactly what's going on and exactly what needs to be done. 7:27:54 PM Rune: ... wait, what? 7:28:13 PM Jamaros: ((I think that wait what was to you, Anna)) 7:28:38 PM Creed: (( off topic, sorry, but take this https://twitter.com/FF_XIV_EN/status/726088291162820608 )) 7:28:51 PM Quill: Quill turns his head towards Steelfarmer and Anna. 7:28:58 PM Anna: "Look at this. There is a lot of blood and gore, but look past it. He is wooden. " 7:29:16 PM Creed: "Well I'll be." 7:29:32 PM Jamaros: Those brave enough to get in close do see a wooden structure underneath where the skin has come off. 7:29:45 PM Quill: So that's weird. 7:30:04 PM Jamaros: Koorak: "Well...that's...unique." 7:30:07 PM Anna: "Either way, we have more pressing matters." 7:30:07 PM Rune: That's an arcane spell, isn't it? Mending? Does anyone know it? 7:30:24 PM Creed: "We have possible demon birds coming from a tree." 7:30:28 PM Quill: 'Fraid not. 7:30:41 PM Quill: But this is the Mage's Guild, someone here must know it. 7:31:07 PM Rune: Right. Koorak, go find somebody who knows Mending. 7:31:07 PM Jamaros: Esme: "I can attempt it. I don't use it much, and certainly not like this." 7:31:09 PM Anna: "If he can be saved or salvaged, that is great. If not, there are almost certainly birds inbound" 7:31:33 PM Rune: Oh, that's even better. Well give it a try, we'll go see about the demonic birds. 7:31:53 PM Quill: They're not birds. They're winged things. People, maybe. 7:31:58 PM Jamaros: Esme walks over the body and snaps her fingers. There's a faint glow around some of the cuts and worse areas, and some splintering does seem to fix. But his condition does not seem to improve. 7:32:25 PM Rune: Whatever, let's go. Round up some reinforcements from the guild in case we get smooshed. 7:32:36 PM Jamaros: Esme: "I will go fetch some of our people who deal with magical items. It is possible we can restore him." 7:32:52 PM Jamaros: Esme: "Yes, it seems good for you to go investigate this." 7:33:04 PM Quill: Yeah. Hank, aren't you a Guard? This seems guardy. 7:33:08 PM Rune: That would be nice. He got us strawberries. In the off-season. 7:33:16 PM Rune: Come on. 7:33:21 PM Quill: Also lied and obfuscated a lot. 7:33:34 PM Creed: "Let's not forget he put something in my head" 7:33:38 PM Rune: Well yes. Don't you lie and obfuscate a lot? Isn't that your actual job? 7:33:44 PM Rune: Rune starts to head out. 7:33:53 PM Quill: When I do it it's entertaining. 7:34:09 PM Quill: Quill is going toward the door, though. 7:34:13 PM Jamaros: Ok, so, you guys head out. 7:34:13 PM Hank: Hanlk heads to the carriage 7:34:24 PM Jamaros: As you do, you notice two things. 7:34:31 PM Jamaros: Well, one thing, really. 7:34:36 PM Anna: "Hey, he had a lot to hide. A sentient construct is liable to be very interesting to the sort of people who don't ask before they take you apart and put you back together WRONG. " 7:34:46 PM Anna: Anna also heads out. 7:34:51 PM Rune: Well, I'm not as jaded as you, I've never had anybody walk in half-dead, die, and then turn out to be a wooden creature wearing a Halfling. I felt that was very entertaining. 7:35:01 PM Jamaros: The tree roots appear to have upended the roadways and come tearing through the city. 7:35:07 PM Rune: ... did somebody try to take you apart, Anna? 7:35:22 PM Quill: Oh,the wooden man hidden on the inside of the halfling was very cool. 7:35:35 PM Anna: "Not yet. " 7:35:55 PM Rune: Well good, if somebody tries that I will be very cross about it, I promise you. 7:36:02 PM Anna: "Moving on, though." 7:36:02 PM Jamaros: The cart is parked on the other side, but, just looking, riding through may end up somewhat problematic. 7:36:31 PM Quill: We need to get one of those flying carriages. 7:36:39 PM Rune: It shouldn't matter how squashy people are, they should leave other people's insides alone. 7:37:21 PM Anna: Anna is attempting to dodge the subject, obscuring it with pressing matters. Like devil-birds! 7:37:46 PM Rune: I don't suppose we could commandeer one, given exigent circumstances, Hank? 7:38:39 PM Anna: the brown on the map 7:38:52 PM Creed: (( roots, presumably )) 7:39:07 PM Jamaros: ((Roots)) 7:39:27 PM Jamaros: Incidentally, as you guys stand here, you see the bird people coming closer. And closer. 7:39:42 PM Rune: ... if we go in the direction the roots are going larger we ought to reach the tree eventually. 7:39:42 PM Hank: We would have to talk to the guard and seeing as our main contact is a dead wood thing. Our only option is ask the guard near the tree or maybe try my old commander 7:40:01 PM Rune: A dead wood person. And he might be only mostly dead. Maybe. Let's just start walking. 7:40:10 PM Rune: ... or we can try to attract their attention, I suppose. 7:40:21 PM Quill: He might just be dormant. 7:40:51 PM Quill: Quill would like to move up to the nearest exposed root. 7:41:35 PM Rune: Rune does too. 7:41:39 PM Jamaros: Two of the bird people perch on the roof above you. 7:41:57 PM Creed: (( for reference, creed will have her weapons out )) 7:41:59 PM Rune: Hopefully. 7:42:12 PM Quill: Quill looks up at the bird people. 7:42:13 PM Jamaros: The two look you over very closely. 7:42:13 PM Quill: Hello! 7:42:13 PM Rune: WHAT DO YOU LOT WANT? 7:42:16 PM Creed: (( she's also not touching the roots )) 7:42:36 PM Jamaros: ((Can you roll me a persuasion check please, Rune?)) 7:43:35 PM Quill: ... or you could just yell at them, that works too, I guess. 7:43:46 PM Rune: Well you didn't say anything. 7:43:51 PM Jamaros: They look over at Rune briefly, then ignore her. 7:43:58 PM Rune: You should talk to them, you say things better than I do. 7:44:00 PM Creed: "From what dimension are you from, and do you bring harm to ours?" 7:44:04 PM Jamaros: Their gaze stops, however, on Anna. 7:44:21 PM Anna: "...What?" 7:44:32 PM Jamaros: You see their eyes widen in shock. And then they bow respectfully. 7:44:42 PM Jamaros: Then they fly off back towards the tree. 7:44:44 PM Creed: Creed confusion intensifies 7:44:45 PM Quill: Hey! I knew you were royalty. 7:44:48 PM Anna: "Ehhhhhh?" 7:44:55 PM Quill: I so called it. 7:45:05 PM Rune: Rune hmphs. 7:45:26 PM Anna: "I have no idea what direction my life is going anymore." 7:45:28 PM Rune: Is everybody bluebloods in this group? I'm going to have to practice my curtseying. 7:45:46 PM Rune: Last time I tried it I fell on my head. 7:45:49 PM Creed: "Maybe you should, it might do you some good." Creed will continue forward 7:45:55 PM Jamaros: ((Rune, what's your AC?)) 7:45:56 PM Quill: Heh. Not me. 7:46:04 PM Creed: (( oh )) 7:46:23 PM Rune: It's the horns, they're a lot heavier than they look. 7:46:36 PM Jamaros: ((Actually, ignore that)) 7:46:42 PM Jamaros: ((Creed, what's your AC?)) 7:46:51 PM Creed: (( o - o uhhh )) 7:47:04 PM Rune: Wizards don't curtsey. That's half the point of being one. 7:47:05 PM Creed: (( 13 )) 7:47:36 PM Jamaros: ((Oh goddammit Roll20)) 7:47:47 PM Creed: (( Yesss, r20 interfere!! )) 7:48:04 PM Jamaros: You guys hear a faint clattering behind you. Turning around you see two tiny arrows now stuck in the wall. 7:48:23 PM Creed: ((Can Creed try to see where they came from?)) 7:48:32 PM Jamaros: "DEFEND! DEFEND AGAINST THE GIANTS!" 7:49:12 PM Anna: Anna looks around/down, trying to pinpoint whoever said that. 7:49:58 PM Rune: ... is it pixies? 7:50:02 PM Jamaros: Looking down, you see two small men, wearing very tribalistic armor with insect wings out their backs. They each have an adorable tiny short bow and a needle-sized sword at their hilt. 7:50:11 PM Jamaros: Close. Sprites. 7:50:22 PM Creed: Creed would like to grab them 7:50:39 PM Creed: with her tail. 7:50:54 PM Jamaros: Roll a dex check for me. At disadvantage. 7:50:56 PM Anna: Anna says, a bit quieter than normal, "We are not going t- CREED! REFRAIN FROM DOING THAT!" 7:51:21 PM Quill: Quill glowers at them. "Well. Fae." 7:51:36 PM Jamaros: WHOOSH! Your tail whizzes past them. 7:51:42 PM Quill: Hey, you, little guys. 7:51:47 PM Creed: Do they feel the wind pressure? 7:52:11 PM Jamaros: You're not even close enough for that. They whiz around you easily. 7:52:15 PM Creed: aw. 7:52:15 PM Quill: You're trespassing on the Duchess' domain. Don't overstep yourself. 7:52:21 PM Quill: Quill nods toward Anna. 7:52:42 PM Jamaros: "Invaders! Destroyers! Eaters of babies!" 7:52:45 PM Rune: ... they're tiny. Like little doll people. Hello, tiny doll people! 7:52:57 PM Anna: Anna facepalms. There is an audible clank. 7:52:59 PM Rune: .... I don't eat babies. Ugh. 7:53:02 PM Jamaros: The other turns to his friend "They eat babies?" 7:53:10 PM Jamaros: "I saw one eat a baby carrot once." 7:53:11 PM Hank: technically you would be the invaders 7:53:13 PM Creed: Creed looks at Quill. "You know that I'm actual royalty, right?" 7:53:15 PM Quill: ((Can anyone actually see my posts? -_- )) 7:53:17 PM Rune: That's disgusting. Babies poop pretty much all the time, don't you know that? 7:53:20 PM Creed: (( yes )) 7:53:25 PM Jamaros: ((I can)) 7:53:26 PM Anna: "I barely eat. " 7:53:26 PM Rune: ((Yes. Yes I can and they're hilarious.)) 7:53:35 PM Anna: can see 'em 7:53:44 PM Quill: ((Kay, just checking.)) 7:53:48 PM Quill: ((Don't trust Skype.)) 7:53:50 PM Jamaros: They turn to Quill. Quill make a charisma saving throw for me. 7:53:53 PM Rune: I don't think any of us eats babies, tiny doll people. 7:54:09 PM Creed: "Carrots aren't my thing." 7:54:17 PM Creed: "I can already see in the dark." 7:54:19 PM Quill: ((I was gonna ask if I can make a Deception check.)) 7:54:30 PM Jamaros: ((Nope, first a CHA saving throw)) 7:54:57 PM Quill: ((12.)) 7:55:23 PM Jamaros: "I am no doll! I am Branbin! Servant of her lady, The Divine Verenestra!" 7:55:36 PM Creed: "... Verenestra?" 7:55:45 PM Anna: check? 7:55:45 PM Jamaros: The other one looks at you Quill. "Duchess?" 7:55:51 PM Rune: Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. You're very handsome, that's all. 7:55:52 PM Jamaros: Go for it, Anna. 7:56:18 PM Creed: "You also shot at me, a Lady of a royal house." 7:56:33 PM Anna: Aw, man. 7:56:35 PM Jamaros: He nods to you, Rune. "Thank you. This one knows how to respect a dutiful knight." 7:56:55 PM Quill: Quill nods. "Yeah. She is a noble of deadly power. She can turn into a deadly bear." 7:57:12 PM Jamaros: Roll deception now, Quill. 7:57:31 PM Quill: ((20.)) 7:57:52 PM Jamaros: The guy turns to his friend. "Bran, they seem serious. Maybe we should go get the Lady." 7:57:53 PM Anna: Anna lets her eyes glow for a moment, to reinforce Quill's deception. 7:58:49 PM Jamaros: The one, you now know to be Bran, looks over at Creed. "*gulp* ...well...you dress stupid for a Duchess. Let's go Zorl. We don't need to be around savages like this." 7:59:09 PM Creed: Creed stares daggers at the two of them. 7:59:26 PM Jamaros: Roll intimidation. Just for the fun of it. 7:59:37 PM Rune: Sorry! 7:59:40 PM Creed: (( this is why I didn't want to roll it. )) 8:00:19 PM Jamaros: Zorl doesn't seem scared. But they still start to fly off. Again, towards the tree. 8:00:20 PM Rune: ... and watch out for cats! 8:00:41 PM Jamaros: Zorl: "Thank you, nice lady. I will ask the lady not to kill you." 8:01:35 PM Rune: Thanks, I think! 8:01:49 PM Creed: There can be growling heard from Creed, she's clearly insulted. 8:02:33 PM Hank: So lets head for the tree and try to avoid grabbing, biting, or attacking before being provoked 8:02:36 PM Quill: Quill waits until the sprites are gone. 8:02:49 PM Anna: Agreed 8:02:57 PM Jamaros: They vanish on the horizon. Least, far as you can tell. 8:03:10 PM Jamaros: Do you want to hoof it, or attempt using the cart? 8:03:14 PM Rune: Right. 8:03:16 PM Creed: Hoof. 8:03:17 PM Quill: Okay. So Verenestra is the leader of the Spring court of the Archfae. 8:03:23 PM Hank: we will walk 8:03:26 PM Rune: Is she one of your fans too? 8:03:35 PM Quill: No, but she's Auril's sister. 8:03:56 PM Creed: "Quill, next time you bring up royalty, be sure to bring up the actual royal member in the party." Creed huffs. 8:04:06 PM Hank: So the archfae own this tree? 8:04:18 PM Quill: Sorry, but the bird people didn't bow to you. 8:04:30 PM Rune: I thought you were just a lord or something. What is your title, anyway? 8:04:41 PM Quill: They did show respect to Anna, I thought we could use that. 8:05:01 PM Creed: "Lady Creati'thaldi." 8:05:10 PM Anna: "I'll take us down some shortcuts. Street living has its perks." 8:05:20 PM Creed: She pulls out her deed of loyalty and the house in the Infernal Realm. 8:05:28 PM Jamaros: Ok, Anna, roll survival. 8:05:28 PM Creed: "Right here." 8:05:48 PM Rune: Is that your name or the title? 8:06:12 PM Creed: "The title is Lady, no one is stupid enough to name their child that." 8:06:33 PM Creed: "We've been over this before when we met in the library." 8:06:46 PM Rune: There was a little girl in my village named Bucket. People are very stupid. 8:07:26 PM Quill: Quill follows Anna through the allies. 8:07:36 PM Creed: "Oh right, here it is, the proper title is.. Countess." 8:08:13 PM Rune: Yes, but I thought you were an ordinary type of blueblood, not a royalty type. That's further up the chain usually, although I suppose *some*times houses have a lot of children so practically everybody ends up a prince or princess or something and then the succession lines are horribly complex. 8:08:23 PM Jamaros: Ok, one last question, as you guys move, are you making sure to not touch the roots? 8:08:30 PM Creed: Creed is not touching the roots 8:08:47 PM Quill: Quill is definitely not touching them now. 8:09:25 PM Anna: Anna tries to be careful, as well, out of respect. 8:09:25 PM Hank: Hank sees no reason to avoid them 8:09:36 PM Rune: Rune tries not to. 8:10:17 PM Jamaros: Ok, Hank, what items do you have on you? 8:10:57 PM Jamaros: Just give me the important ones. Anything personal or old. 8:11:19 PM Hank: the book, 8:11:31 PM Hank: the city badge 8:11:34 PM Jamaros: Ok. 8:11:42 PM Jamaros: Make me a wisdom save. 8:12:38 PM Jamaros: You make multiple steps on the root as you walk through. Nothing of consequence seems to happen. 8:14:09 PM Quill: So.... after Oberon and Titania ascended to gods, their single court got parcelled out to their four children, one for each season. 8:14:09 PM Jamaros: Anyway, as you guys pass, things seem to be going normally. 8:14:13 PM Quill: They don't get along. 8:14:36 PM Rune: Oh, so this one will hate you if she finds out whatserface likes you. 8:14:45 PM Quill: Yep. 8:15:12 PM Rune: We just won't mention that bit. 8:15:19 PM Creed: "And if she already knows?" 8:15:35 PM Quill: Well, depends on how much she cares, I suppose. 8:15:42 PM Quill: She looks to have a lot going on right now. 8:15:49 PM Jamaros: As you guys pass, you begin to see people in the street coming out to see what's happening, including several guards keeping folks back. One of them, a dwarven man, comes up to you. 8:15:56 PM Creed: "She could be intrigued as to why, might fight over you." 8:16:02 PM Creed: "You never know with bards." 8:16:07 PM Jamaros: Dwarf: "Oy! You lot! I need you to...Hank? The fuck you doing?" 8:16:43 PM Rune: He's helping. 8:16:48 PM Hank: Working on a job for William Steelfarmer 8:17:37 PM Jamaros: Dwarf: "Oh, I see. Sorry. Didn't recognize you without the usually uni." 8:17:54 PM Jamaros: Dwarf: "You going undercover, or they just call you in cause of this?" 8:19:16 PM Hank: Undercover but the tree took precedence, do you know anything about it Zeril? 8:20:06 PM Jamaros: Zeril: "Same as everyone else. One minute, normal Wednesday. Next thing you know, fucking giant ass tree and bird people. Then the things started coming out of it." 8:20:41 PM Rune: Things? 8:20:45 PM Rune: We think it's fae-related. 8:20:51 PM Hank: What things have come out? 8:21:30 PM Jamaros: Zeril: "You ain't seen em? Walking plant creatures. All nasty and twisted. Captain's dealing with them in the center of town." 8:22:02 PM Quill: We just saw some sprites. 8:22:10 PM Quill: No plant monsters. 8:22:35 PM Jamaros: Zeril: "Nah, this ain't like that. They're like tree people or somethin'." 8:22:50 PM Jamaros: Zeril: "Whatever they were, they were all kinds of mean, I tell you." 8:23:24 PM Quill: Have any idea what they're after? 8:24:01 PM Rune: They're not looking for a handsome Drow musician-storyteller, are they? 8:24:28 PM Jamaros: Zeril: "I don't think so. They seemed to just be attacking everybody." 8:25:39 PM Quill: Hmm. 8:26:05 PM Rune: Oh, good. 8:26:12 PM Rune: ... well, not good. But good. If that makes sense. 8:26:21 PM Jamaros: Zeril: "We got reports of some demons flying around the market district too. It's like things just keeping coming out of the woodwork." 8:26:41 PM Anna: "Any idea why, or are they just assaulting people indiscriminately?" 8:26:41 PM Jamaros: Zeril: "The plant monsters are the only ones attacking folks, though." 8:27:13 PM Quill: Where did you say the plant monsters are? 8:27:35 PM Jamaros: Zeril: "Down by the tree itself. Center square, in front of the citadel." 8:27:58 PM Rune: What's the best way to get there? 8:29:44 PM Jamaros: Zeril points. "Right down that way. Just follow the roots." 8:30:05 PM Jamaros: Zeril: "Oh, and give Commander Steelfarmer a salute from me when you get down there." 8:30:19 PM Quill: Quill rasies an eyebrow. "IS he down there?" 8:30:49 PM Jamaros: Zeril: "I saw him run that way a short while ago." 8:31:00 PM Anna: Anna whispers to Quill "He might have been, before." 8:31:18 PM Quill: All right. We'll meet up with him down there. 8:31:59 PM Hank: Thanks Zeril when this is over I owe you a drink 8:32:25 PM Jamaros: Zeril: "Heh, pretty sure I owed you one already anyhow. But we should get together and pay our debts soon." 8:32:57 PM Jamaros: So, you guys continue down? 8:33:04 PM Hank: yes 8:33:15 PM Quill: Indeed! 8:33:17 PM Anna: yep 8:33:19 PM Jamaros: Ok. Just give me a sec here. 8:34:09 PM Jamaros: So, you guys run down, moving a little faster now. You find fewer and fewer people out on the streets as the roots get larger. You also notice patches of rotted wood, similar to what you saw on William before. 8:36:21 PM Jamaros: Eventually, you reach the town square, and, sure enough, you see a large number of horrible twisted figures made of wood, vine and bush. They are surrounding two figures in the center. One you recognize immediately, as William Steelfarmer. The other is an elven woman only Hank has met before. She has long white hair tied back, is wearing shining steel armor, and has these white tribal tattoos all over her body. You all assume that this is Captain Janis Khorster. 8:36:42 PM Jamaros: Incidentally, you can all arrange yourselves in whatever position you want to be in. 8:36:47 PM Rune: ... there are two of them? 8:37:04 PM Creed: "We've been lied to." 8:37:20 PM Quill: Fae are big on illusion. 8:38:04 PM Jamaros: As you approach, the figures turn and see you. I need everyone to roll initiative. 8:38:48 PM Quill: (15) 8:39:02 PM Anna: 21 8:39:41 PM Hank: ( 4) 8:41:42 PM Jamaros: Ok, Anna, you go first. 8:41:58 PM Rune: ((20, but you saw that.)) 8:42:14 PM Jamaros: ((Yeah, I saw them all. Sorry, took a minute to add everyone in)) 8:43:00 PM Quill: ((It's Janis, everyone cover your eyes lest she shoot them out.)) 8:43:22 PM Jamaros: ((This Janis has twin swords, actually)) 8:43:23 PM Rune: ((Yeah! Especially if you're her BEST FRIEND.)) 8:43:45 PM Anna: Anna mumbles something and touches a charm around her neck. Moonbeam. It creates a 5' radius circle of ouch, which I can move. 8:44:09 PM Quill: ((THat's a shame, Quill would look dashing with an eyepatch.)) 8:44:15 PM Jamaros: ((Ok, where do you want the beam?)) 8:44:39 PM Anna: ping it. 8:45:12 PM Jamaros: Is that the right size? 8:45:44 PM Jamaros: Ok, so those two. 8:46:10 PM Jamaros: So, they roll CON? 8:46:18 PM Anna: yep 8:46:35 PM Jamaros: What's the DC? 8:47:01 PM Anna: 13 8:47:18 PM Jamaros: The first guy fails, the second guy just makes it. 8:48:08 PM Anna: And as a bonus action, I am bear. 8:48:12 PM Jamaros: As the beam shoots from the sky on them, the more needle-y one burns up instantly, while the vine creature starts to smoke, but still seems to be standing. 8:48:14 PM Jamaros: Ok. 8:48:26 PM Jamaros: Anna is now a bear. 8:48:31 PM Anna: think that's all I can do for now. 8:48:38 PM Jamaros: Ok. Rune. 8:48:51 PM Rune: ... they're bad, right? 8:49:07 PM Jamaros: From what you see and what Zeril said, yes. Very bad. 8:49:16 PM Anna: "GRAWRAWR!" 8:49:22 PM Quill: I agree with the bear. 8:49:54 PM Jamaros: Whom are you missle-ing? 8:49:57 PM Rune: Rune casts magic missile at the furthest one she can reach. 8:51:09 PM Jamaros: Your missles fly across to the needle-y guy at the far end, blowing him to tiny chunks of bush. 8:51:18 PM Jamaros: Do you want to move or do anything else? 8:51:35 PM Rune: Yeah, I want to move to be behind the others. 8:51:45 PM Rune: ((Sorry, I can't seem to move my own tile at all. Never have.)) 8:51:55 PM Jamaros: ((That's weird)) 8:52:02 PM Jamaros: There good? 8:52:13 PM Rune: ((Yeah!)) 8:52:18 PM Jamaros: Ok. Quill. 8:53:02 PM Jamaros: ...Quill? 8:53:09 PM Quill: Quill casts Hex on the one that's up there by Anna as a bonus. 8:53:19 PM Quill: Quill then blasts it in the eldritch style. 8:53:27 PM Jamaros: Ok, roll it. 8:53:55 PM Quill: ((11 total.)) 8:54:11 PM Jamaros: BOOM! It takes a serious hit, but is still standing. 8:54:12 PM Quill: ((assuming a 20 hits.)) 8:54:18 PM Jamaros: ((Oh, that hits)) 8:54:24 PM Quill: And that's all, I'll stand where I am. 8:54:29 PM Jamaros: Ok. 8:54:35 PM Jamaros: Now, the tree monsters attack. 8:54:51 PM Jamaros: This first one runs up and swings at Anna. 8:55:01 PM Jamaros: And misses. 8:55:12 PM Anna: "GROOOOOOOOAR" 8:55:35 PM Jamaros: One leaps off a roof it was perched on. 8:55:54 PM Anna: Anna roars at its face, probably spraying it with bear drool. 8:56:00 PM Jamaros: And one is gonna attack William. 8:56:12 PM Jamaros: And also misses. 8:56:21 PM Jamaros: William will now strike back. 8:57:22 PM Jamaros: And William critically fails. 8:57:39 PM Rune: ... so does this mean they are after you, Quill? 8:57:44 PM Jamaros: He seems to attempt his own eldritch blast, but something goes wrong and it just evaporates in the air. 8:58:06 PM Jamaros: William: "Dammit! Ah, hello! Glad you could make it!" 8:58:16 PM Anna: sorry, but you seem to be out of battery. 8:58:27 PM Anna: "Rurr." 8:58:36 PM Quill: Quill shrugs. 8:58:42 PM Jamaros: Janis runs up and swings two attacks, one on each beside her. 8:59:15 PM Jamaros: The second attack misses, but she critical hits on the first one. 8:59:57 PM Jamaros: And she successfully kills it. Kills it dead. 9:00:26 PM Jamaros: Janis: "Oh, do you lot work for me? Great. Hold them off! We have a ritual to complete!" 9:01:08 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Even by our standards, this feels like a weird day." 9:01:14 PM Rune: That's what we are doing. 9:01:18 PM Jamaros: Now the vines attack. 9:01:38 PM Jamaros: The one Quill hit runs up to Anna. 9:02:15 PM Jamaros: And misses. Jesus fucking christ! 9:03:35 PM Jamaros: Well, one manages to whip William across the face for some damage, but that's it. 9:03:52 PM Jamaros: Now, the needles go. 9:04:18 PM Jamaros: One of them flings some needles at Anna, now. 9:04:31 PM Jamaros: Does a 19 hit? 9:04:37 PM Anna: yep 9:05:00 PM Jamaros: You take 10 points of damage as needles fly into your face. 9:05:15 PM Jamaros: Hank, you're up. 9:05:23 PM Anna: Anna snarls angrily! 9:05:47 PM Jamaros: ...Hank? 9:06:18 PM Hank: Can I attack the thing right in front of me 9:06:23 PM Jamaros: Yes. 9:06:55 PM Jamaros: Sorry. You miss. 9:07:01 PM Hank: I hit air again 9:07:13 PM Jamaros: You swing your sword, but it's hide is just too thick and you can't do any damage. 9:07:30 PM Jamaros: Anything else you wanna do? 9:07:50 PM Rune: ... are you sure that armor fits properly? 9:08:10 PM Hank: Do I havean action? 9:08:20 PM Jamaros: You have a bonus or a move. 9:08:31 PM Jamaros: I don't think you can use a bonus for anything. 9:08:57 PM Hank: no then I am done 9:09:03 PM Jamaros: Ok, Creed. 9:09:58 PM Creed: Creed will try charging her drawn weapons with shocking grasp. 9:10:22 PM Jamaros: Ok...give me...give me an INT check. 9:10:42 PM Creed: ( 7 ) 9:11:54 PM Jamaros: Do you wanna move? 9:11:58 PM Creed: yes 9:12:04 PM Creed: Creed will move over by Anna 9:12:30 PM Creed: (that's the turn) 9:12:41 PM Jamaros: Ok. Anna. 9:12:48 PM Jamaros: Actually, wait. 9:13:24 PM Jamaros: As the round begins, another of the vine ones comes out of the tree. 9:13:29 PM Jamaros: Now it's your turn, Anna. 9:14:24 PM Jamaros: Anna? You still there? 9:14:34 PM Creed: (( she's still typin )) 9:14:45 PM Jamaros: Oh, sorry, I didn't see that. 9:15:39 PM Anna: Anna will attempt to maul the hexed vinething to death, and if the first attack kills it, possibly use the second on the twighorror. Also, I'm moving the moonbeam. 9:15:56 PM Jamaros: Ok. 9:16:13 PM Creed: (( crit bite )) 9:16:21 PM Jamaros: Ok, first roll damage for the claws. 9:17:39 PM Jamaros: Yeah, he's dead. Roll double damage for the bite on the twig guy. 9:18:25 PM Anna: did, and I'm going to have to go afk for a bit soon just so you know. 9:18:41 PM Jamaros: ((Ok, they're both dead)) 9:18:57 PM Jamaros: So, Rune, you're up. 9:19:30 PM Rune: Rune casts Magic Missile again! Again at whatever is furthest away. 9:20:08 PM Jamaros: Boom! You land a hit on the vine guy attacking William. This time, he doesn't instantly die. 9:20:16 PM Jamaros: Anything else? 9:20:49 PM Rune: Rune nopes! 9:21:03 PM Jamaros: Ok. Quill. 9:21:34 PM Quill: Quill will move the Hex to the twig guy that's to the south of Hank. 9:21:52 PM Jamaros: Ok. 9:21:59 PM Quill: Quill will then blast him. 9:22:16 PM Jamaros: Doesn't hit. Sadly. 9:22:28 PM Quill: Quill , as always, curses the surface world's bright star. 9:22:37 PM Quill: Quill will remain where he is. 9:22:44 PM Jamaros: Ok. 9:22:48 PM Jamaros: Now, the twigs go. 9:23:12 PM Jamaros: First, the guy in Anna's moonbeam burns up real good. 9:23:39 PM Jamaros: Then, the hexed guy runs up and swings at Hank. 9:24:01 PM Jamaros: And just clangs off his shiny new armor. 9:24:33 PM Jamaros: William disengages and runs under the tree. Ferociously writing runes on it's sruface. 9:24:55 PM Jamaros: Janis comes over and assists and seems to actually get something going, her hand lights up. 9:25:07 PM Rune: Isn't that what your glasses are for? 9:25:50 PM Jamaros: The guy Rune hit with MM suffers under Anna's moonbeam, but does not die. 9:26:08 PM Jamaros: And one comes over and tries to hug Creed. 9:26:30 PM Jamaros: I'm assuming an 11 misses. 9:26:34 PM Creed: Yep 9:26:48 PM Jamaros: What about a 12? 9:26:59 PM Creed: this is against my AC right? 9:27:08 PM Creed: worn armor AC 9:27:11 PM Jamaros: Yes. 9:27:13 PM Creed: Then no. 9:27:17 PM Creed: it misses. 9:27:18 PM Jamaros: These guys are useless. 9:27:23 PM Creed: lmao 9:27:34 PM Jamaros: The last needle guy flings needles at Anna. 9:28:33 PM Jamaros: I don't know her AC as a bear, but I will assume it is more than 13. 9:28:39 PM Jamaros: So, also useless. 9:28:40 PM Jamaros: Hank. 9:29:19 PM Jamaros: Wait, I forgot the guy to the south. 9:29:24 PM Jamaros: He will fling needles at Hank. 9:29:39 PM Jamaros: And miss. Roll20, what's going on! 9:29:46 PM Hank: I will swing at the one diagonally below me 9:29:51 PM Jamaros: Hank, just kill them. They are useless and I hate them. 9:29:53 PM Jamaros: Ok. 9:29:55 PM Jamaros: Please do. 9:30:47 PM Jamaros: He is dead. 9:31:03 PM Jamaros: Anything else? 9:31:42 PM Hank: no 9:31:47 PM Jamaros: Ok. Creed. 9:32:33 PM Creed: Creed will attack the one in front of her. 9:32:42 PM Jamaros: Do so. 9:32:48 PM Anna: baaaaack 9:33:02 PM Jamaros: You missed the plant monsters suck balls. 9:33:16 PM Creed: she's using both her shortsword and her dagger, do I roll them separately? 9:33:42 PM Jamaros: Yes. And roll the dagger at disadvantage as it is off-handed. 9:34:00 PM Creed: almost critted. 9:34:15 PM Jamaros: Actually, were you attacking with the dagger first? 9:34:20 PM Creed: I was yeah 9:34:33 PM Jamaros: Then the short sword was at disadvantage. 9:34:36 PM Jamaros: You did crit. 9:34:39 PM Creed: Awesome. 9:34:50 PM Jamaros: Now, tell me, how do you roll a 0 on damage? 9:34:57 PM Creed: I didn't put in that bit 9:35:16 PM Creed: if you mouse over it just says 0=0 9:35:23 PM Jamaros: Ok. Roll a second damage die for that and roll sneak attack. 9:35:45 PM Creed: 16 damage total 9:35:56 PM Jamaros: Well, he is definitely hurting. 9:36:00 PM Jamaros: Not dead, but hurting. 9:36:01 PM Creed: did the shocking grasp work? 9:37:19 PM Jamaros: As you swing with your dagger, you realize that, while the metal was charged, the charge did not last, as Shocking Grasp is an instantaneous spell. Once the spell faded, the electricity did too. You think for this to work, you will need to attempt it as an action and only get off one attack. 9:37:45 PM Jamaros: But, you did hurt it. 9:38:05 PM Creed: (( mk )) 9:38:30 PM Jamaros: As the next round starts, two needle guys pop out of the tree. 9:38:34 PM Jamaros: Anna, your turn. 9:40:06 PM Anna: Anna moves the Moonbeam over to some of the nearer twiggies, and attempts to tear into the nearby vinebeasts. 9:40:24 PM Jamaros: Ok, tear away. 9:40:44 PM Jamaros: You sadly get neither crit, but both hit. 9:40:59 PM Jamaros: Which vine are you attacking. The one in front of you, or the one creed got a hold of? 9:41:30 PM Anna: one in front of me 9:41:48 PM Jamaros: He's looking really messed up, but still standing. 9:42:25 PM Jamaros: Do the needles in the moonbeam take damage now, or on their turn? 9:42:48 PM Anna: their turn 9:42:55 PM Jamaros: Ok, then Rune's up. 9:43:13 PM Jamaros: Is Rune still here? 9:43:53 PM Jamaros: I will take that as a no. 9:44:08 PM Jamaros: We'll come back to her. Quill. 9:44:32 PM Quill: Quill looks over to where Janis and WIlliam are. What are they doing? 9:45:27 PM Quill: ((Looks like Rune isn't seeing this room.)) 9:46:57 PM Jamaros: Rune? Are you better? 9:47:01 PM Jamaros: You're green now. 9:47:14 PM Rune: ((okay, now everything appeared suddenly.)) 9:47:23 PM Jamaros: Ok. 9:47:25 PM Jamaros: First. 9:47:36 PM Rune: ((I ray of frosted whatever looked hurt.)) 9:47:44 PM Jamaros: Rune's ray, believe it or not, knocks off the one point that guy had and freezes him solid. 9:48:17 PM Anna: Anna GRARRs gratefully. 9:48:23 PM Rune: Rune looks at her finger, clearly impressed. "... I honestly didn't think that had that much in it." 9:48:23 PM Quill: Quill is going to create an illusion of a raging wall of horrible, plant-consuming flames between Janis and William and the needle monsters closest to them. 9:49:07 PM Jamaros: Ok. 9:49:31 PM Jamaros: The ficticious fire surrounds them. William freaks out for a moment but then recovers. Janis doesn't flinch. 9:49:56 PM Quill: Quill will then use his bonus to move the Hex to the monster near Creed. 9:50:24 PM Jamaros: Ok. The twig monsters go. 9:50:38 PM Jamaros: Er. Monster. Singular. 9:50:42 PM Jamaros: It attacks Hank. 9:51:07 PM Jamaros: Guess what. It misses. I have never gotten such shitty rolls in my life. 9:51:43 PM Jamaros: Janis and William continue work. And you begin to notice, the rotting parts of the tree are starting to heal up. 9:51:59 PM Jamaros: Anna, roll damage for the needle monsters in the moonbeam. 9:52:31 PM Creed: well.. 9:52:32 PM Jamaros: Well, they both die. 9:53:00 PM Jamaros: Oh shit, I skipped vine guys. 9:53:10 PM Jamaros: I will get them later. 9:53:20 PM Jamaros: Needle guy fires at Anna. 9:53:32 PM Jamaros: And misses. 9:53:37 PM Jamaros: Now, vine guys. 9:53:41 PM Jamaros: One swings at Creed. 9:53:54 PM Jamaros: Creed, does a 15 hit? 9:54:02 PM Creed: yup. 9:54:07 PM Creed: ((inb4 instadeath)) 9:54:24 PM Jamaros: Ok, I need you to make an acrobatics or athletics check. 9:55:16 PM Jamaros: This is basically a grapple check. 9:55:28 PM Creed: (18) 9:55:31 PM Creed: (no touchy) 9:55:50 PM Jamaros: Ok, it fails to grapple you. But, you take 11 damage as it's vine smacks you in the face. 9:56:08 PM Creed: (( Creed is now more than half dead )) 9:56:57 PM Jamaros: The other guy, moves and then plants himself, his vines breaking through the ground and under the fire. They reach out for Janis and William. 9:57:17 PM Quill: ((So glad I used an action on that!)) 9:57:52 PM Jamaros: Both pass their grapple checks and break free. The vine creature moves no closer and they take no damage. 9:58:02 PM Jamaros: Hank, your go. 9:58:37 PM Hank: I will attack the thing under me 9:58:45 PM Jamaros: Go for it. 9:59:14 PM Jamaros: You still kill it. The twigs are really weak if you can hit them. 9:59:21 PM Jamaros: Creed. 9:59:50 PM Creed: smeck with shortsword possibly charged with shocking grasp 10:00:06 PM Jamaros: Ok, you shocking grasp the sword now? 10:00:12 PM Creed: yes 10:00:20 PM Jamaros: Ok, roll for the attack. 10:00:44 PM Jamaros: You hit. Add sneak attack damage and a d8 lightning damage. 10:01:04 PM Creed: 17 total. 10:01:18 PM Jamaros: BOOM! It explodes in a series of green viney guts. 10:01:31 PM Creed: "... It worked!!" 10:01:38 PM Jamaros: Anna. You're up. 10:03:14 PM Jamaros: You can move over the corpses, if you want. 10:03:38 PM Anna: Anna moves the moonbeam to the vinebeast that tried to mess with Janis and William, the bears down on the thornbeastie that was just outside the moonbeam, before. 10:04:02 PM Jamaros: Ok, attack. 10:04:20 PM Jamaros: Roll damage. 10:04:38 PM Rune: ((Bears down, ahahaha.)) 10:04:46 PM Jamaros: You bite it's head off in one go. 10:05:00 PM Jamaros: If you want you can move down and attack his buddy. 10:05:31 PM Anna: Anna spits it into the moonbeam, for dramatic effect, then barrels over to the other one. 10:06:53 PM Jamaros: Anna roll damage for the claws. 10:07:42 PM Jamaros: You tear into him, but he manages to stay standing, surprisingly. 10:08:50 PM Rune: Rune plinks at the vine guy! 10:09:20 PM Jamaros: Rune points a finger and the vine guy is now an ice sculpture. If he had a face, it would be permanently caught in a funny expression. 10:09:25 PM Jamaros: Quill. Your turn. 10:09:48 PM Quill: Quill will move his Hex to the last guy and then blast him. 10:10:11 PM Jamaros: Kill him, Quill. 10:10:24 PM Jamaros: ...you missed. 10:10:27 PM Quill: ((I refuse, apparently.)) 10:10:59 PM Quill: ((And I debated using Sacred Flame. >_< )) 10:11:14 PM Quill: ((And decided against it.)) 10:11:30 PM Jamaros: Ok. So. Janis and William finish their words and the runes fade into the tree. 10:11:40 PM Jamaros: The tree then vanishes. 10:11:56 PM Jamaros: The last needle guy will attack Quill. 10:12:06 PM Jamaros: And miss. 10:12:18 PM Jamaros: Hank. For the love of God. End this, please. 10:13:47 PM Jamaros: With a strong WHACK! You sever the creature's head from it's body and it crumples into needles and wood. 10:13:53 PM Jamaros: End initiative. 10:14:31 PM Jamaros: Janis turns to you all. 10:14:33 PM Creed: music blares 10:14:39 PM Quill: Quill keeps the fire going. 10:14:48 PM Jamaros: Janis steps through the flames. 10:14:51 PM Quill: ((It was the one thing I did that actually worked, dammit.)) 10:14:59 PM Anna: Anna is still a bear. 10:15:19 PM Rune: Rune heads straight for William and pokes him in the chest! 10:15:27 PM Rune: Are you a tree person with a wooden doppelganger? 10:15:28 PM Jamaros: Janis: "Well, this has been fun. Now, if you'll excuse me." 10:15:44 PM Quill: YEah, what she said. We watched you die. 10:15:55 PM Quill: Then we realized that there was a little wooden boy inside of you. 10:15:56 PM Jamaros: William: "Um...put simply...kind of." 10:16:28 PM Jamaros: Janis: "William, what have I told you about dying in front of people? It makes the cover ups harder." 10:16:49 PM Anna: Anna turns back into a leper. 10:17:14 PM Creed: Creed is currently glaring at William, arms crossed and finger tapping on her arm. 10:17:28 PM Rune: You should have just mentioned it. I don't know how to cast mending and now I'll have to find a scroll and learn. 10:17:48 PM Quill: Also, why did you curse Creed? 10:17:51 PM Jamaros: William: "Mending won't cure death. Even for me." 10:18:08 PM Jamaros: Janis: "Well, that I can answer. I told him to." 10:18:20 PM Creed: "Excuse me?" 10:18:41 PM Creed: Creed's eyes are red. 10:18:46 PM Jamaros: Janis: "The more time you spent on that little book of yours, the longer I could keep you out of my personal business." 10:19:03 PM Creed: "So you tell someone to curse me??" 10:19:05 PM Jamaros: Janis: "If I gave you a typical decipher script spell, it would've faded in an hour." 10:19:32 PM Creed: "There's a better way to go about it, other than putting something in someone's brain that clearly isn't good for them." 10:19:33 PM Jamaros: Janis: "Cursing you keeps the spell on you however long you want." 10:19:47 PM Jamaros: Janis: "If you like, I can undo it." 10:20:04 PM Jamaros: Janis: "It's simple enough." 10:20:13 PM Rune: How many yous are there? And do you experience everything they all do? Or are the others just sendings? 10:20:16 PM Creed: "I'd prefer it if you just taught me the language instead, or told me what language it was so I could have had someone else translate it for me." 10:20:31 PM Anna: "Well, this day is getting to be a ride from start to finish." 10:20:36 PM Creed: "Cause now I have this as a side-effect." 10:20:45 PM Jamaros: Janis laughs. "Teach you Undercommon? Do you have any idea how long that would take?" 10:20:48 PM Creed: Creed will shoot lightning out of her hands. 10:20:57 PM Creed: (at the ground) 10:21:14 PM Jamaros: Janis: "...hm...that's neat." 10:21:23 PM Jamaros: Janis: "Not seeing the problem, though." 10:21:45 PM Quill: Doesn't take that long. Undercommon is like 50% curse words. 10:21:56 PM Creed: "The problem is ever since I've been insulted by creatures being called tainted, or corrupt. Not in the way that people usually do." She gestures at herself. 10:22:19 PM Jamaros: William (to Rune): "Um, I'm not sure how many mes there are. I kind of make them every day. And, yes, I do experience everything. The dying part sucks." 10:22:53 PM Quill: And what was the deal with the tree, anyway? 10:23:03 PM Rune: Quill knows Undercommon, he can probably translate. 10:23:14 PM Jamaros: Janis (to Quill): "You were brought up with it. You understand how all the grammar differences work. Teaching it from scratch to an adult can take years." 10:23:26 PM Jamaros: Janis: "And I doubt she would've ever told you about the book." 10:23:29 PM Rune: Do you reproduce through parthenogenesis? 10:23:30 PM Creed: "And beside the entire deal with being insulted, it didn't even translate the book correctly." 10:23:37 PM Jamaros: Janis: "You people are so touchy about these things." 10:23:58 PM Jamaros: William: "NO!" 10:24:27 PM Jamaros: Janis: "It translated it perfectly, more likely. That was the problem. Direct translation, no altering the grammar." 10:24:33 PM Jamaros: Janis: "I'll have to fix that." 10:24:37 PM Quill: What do you mean, 'you people?' 10:24:50 PM Jamaros: Janis gives Quill a wry smile. 10:25:12 PM Rune: Then how do you make more of yourself? 10:25:23 PM Rune: Is there budding? Do you build them? 10:25:40 PM Jamaros: William: "I...sort of have a tree. I pop out of it. Budding is a good term, I guess." 10:26:00 PM Quill: So, speaking of trees. 10:26:12 PM Quill: What did you do to piss off the Spring Court? 10:26:29 PM Jamaros: Janis: "Ok, now we're getting personal." 10:26:47 PM Rune: Oh, that's nice. ... wait, why are you pink? 10:26:50 PM Creed: "Oh, now we are?" 10:26:53 PM Hank: Personal It kind of affected the whole city 10:26:58 PM Rune: ((Oh my god, you can't just ask someone why they're pink!)) 10:27:20 PM Jamaros: ((Who's pink?)) 10:27:31 PM Creed: (( ??? )) 10:27:48 PM Quill: ((WIlliam, I assume. He grows from trees, why isn't he brown or green?)) 10:27:55 PM Creed: (( lol )) 10:28:15 PM Jamaros: It's an illusion. I try to make myself look more like myself. 10:28:30 PM Jamaros: ((For the record, he looks like this: https://tribzap2it.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/giancarlo-esposito-breaking-bad-emmys.jpg )) 10:28:50 PM Quill: Yeah, your 'personal' just kind of erupted from the ground and spat out fae and flying people and plant monsters. 10:28:50 PM Jamaros: ((Just small and gnome-y)) 10:29:24 PM Rune: ((Sort of a light brownish-pink!)) 10:29:28 PM Jamaros: Janis: "I had it under control. Someone else was tapping on the veil. Now that I know, I can hunt that somebody down. 10:29:31 PM Rune: Oh. 10:29:48 PM Rune: Wouldn't it be easier to just be brown and green? 10:29:56 PM Creed: "I have a feeling I know exactly who you're talking about." 10:30:12 PM Creed: Creed will have her eyes back to normal btw. 10:30:16 PM Anna: "Well, hopefully this day will get less crazy from here." 10:30:24 PM Jamaros: William: "No, it would not. Most people are not little brown and green people. It would draw attention." 10:30:38 PM Jamaros: William: "Much like we are doing now. May we move this inside." 10:30:55 PM Anna: "Excellent idea." 10:31:07 PM Rune: You realize I'm white with blue stripes, right? 10:31:12 PM Jamaros: Janis: "...fine. Let's go to my office." 10:31:27 PM Jamaros: William: "I assure you, that is still more common than I am." 10:32:26 PM Jamaros: After a moment, you all enter the citadel. Janis leads you to a door marked with her name. As you step through, you find yourselves in an open field with a series of trees on the edge of it. The tree you just saw towering in the center of this group. 10:32:31 PM Rune: ... wait, where have you seen other people with blue and white stripes?! 10:33:04 PM Jamaros: William: "Your grandmother for one. Lovely woman, incidentally. A little creepy, but otherwise, very charming." 10:33:43 PM Rune: Oh. She doesn't count, she only looks that way to make me feel better about looking this way. She can look like anything, you know. 10:33:59 PM Quill: Quill will put the fire out. 10:34:16 PM Jamaros: I think we're gonna end here, people.